


Fates Design

by TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast/pseuds/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast
Summary: Summary: What happens when the heroes learn that the price for being the savior, could very well be Emma’s life? (Season 6 Spec Fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semi, not really, spec fic for season 6. I’m super pumped for this new season and I’m really interested to see what the whole being the savior does to Emma. So this is my take on it. It’s like super angst with baby bits of fluff thrown in. 
> 
> Heads up that this starts at what presumably is the “end” of the fic and “flashes back” to how we get there. The beginning of each scene tells you when and where we are.

“Tell me about our future.” Her voice is tranquil as she lies in bed, skin pale and eyes glassy. 

“And ruin the surprise? I don’t think so.” 

“Just,” it takes more effort than it should for her to take his hand, fingers barely able to squeeze his own. “Humor me, please?” 

Killian takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to conjure up every image he has of what their life together could be like. She tightens her grip on him once more and he opens his eyes, scooting his chair forward until his knees are pressed against the side of the mattress. “For starters, I’ll finally ask you to marry me. I’ve wanted to since Camelot.” 

“Really?” The smile she gives him and the wonderment in her tone makes his heart ache and his eyes burn. 

“Aye.” He smiles back, picturing her walking towards him in a white gown even more beautiful than the one she had worn in King Arthur’s court. “We can get married on the deck of the Jolly, something small, just us and the family.  We’ll be happy together, love,  you me and the lad. Living day to day fighting and protecting  the town.” Killian takes a breath, a moment to settle the erratic beat of his heart, swallowing down the ever growing lump in his throat.  “I’ll tell you I love you every morning when we wake and every night before we sleep, so you never doubt for a second how in love I am with you.” He takes his hand out of hers, if only to brush his fingers along the slope of her face - the rise of her cheekbones, the line of her jaw, the dimple in her chin. Taking this single moment to consign every part of her exquisite face to memory. “Then one day, when villains finally stop attacking and Storybrooke is finally at peace,  you’ll come to me and say that we should start a family.” 

“To give Henry siblings.” Her voice cracks against every syllable, scratchy and rough. He leans over to the bedside table to grab her cup of water, helping her to take a few sips before placing it back on the caramel colored wood. 

“We’d have two kids I think, one boy and one girl.” 

“Liam and Ellie.” Her eyes shine bright against the shadows that have overtaken them, the names leaving her lips with such ease and confidence that it almost knocks him to his knees. The notion that Swan has thought of this before, even picked out names, burns his flesh even more than the fires of the Underworld ever could. 

He feels suffocated by too many emotions. Each sentiment causing chasms to form and swallow another piece of his heart. So he refocuses on the woman in front of him, laying in a hospital bed, and the images of their future together. 

“It’s gonna be the best life.” She whispers, lids closing from the exhaustion that weighs heavy on her shoulders. The same that takes her back into the realm of dreams. 

“Aye, love.” He can feel the tears forming behind  his closed eyes. “It would have been.”

-/-/-

**_Swan - Jones Residence, 5 days Prior_ **

He can hear the soft patter of her feet as she dances down the staircase, a smile spreading across his face at the thought that they both managed to get a full night's rest for the first time in ages. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice carries across the kitchen much like the songs of morning birds at the first sight of day. 

“Making you breakfast in bed. I’ve heard it’s quite the romantic gesture in this realm.” Killian tilts his head away from the stove to his Swan, watching as she sits on top of their small table, clad in nothing but his shirt from the day before and her hair a tangled mess on the top of her head. “But seeing as how you woke up before I could bring it to you, I think it’s just breakfast now.” 

“The gesture is still sweet.” He watches as she hops off the table, shuffling towards him in that way she does when the ghosts of sleep haven’t quite escaped her yet. “Besides,” Emma snakes her arms around his waist, her hands cold against the muscles of his stomach, “We can always go back to bed after breakfast.” She punctuates her statement with a bite against his bare shoulder, adding to the litter of bruises he already wears from the night before. 

“Very tempting offer you present, love. How about you get things going a little faster and cut the melon up.” 

“Aye, Aye, Captain.” The salute he recieves is ridiculous but mixed with the michievous smile that overtakes her features, he can’t help but smile along with her. 

Killian turns back to the stove, flipping over pancakes and plating the crisped bacon, stealing as many glances at Emma as he can. She is radiant in the morning sunlight, unburdened and free and nothing more than the woman he loves. 

“Oh, damn it.” Emma curses, dropping the knife to the counter as blood drips from her finger. 

“You alright?” He’s at her side in two long strides, taking hold of her injured hand.

“Nothing I can’t fix.” Emma waves her free hand over the other, magic sparking to life as it seals the wound closed. “There, good as new.” She turns back to cutting the fruit and Killian eyes her speculatively. 

“Sweetheart, perhaps you shouldn’t use your magic so liberally.” 

“I have it so why not use it? Besides it's not like it can run out. Don’t worry so much.” 

“Well, I can’t help that, I love you too much not to worry.”

Emma smiles up at him, draping her arms over his shoulders with a tilt of her head. “I love you too. Now hurry up with those pancakes so we can go back to bed.” 

The rest of the morning is a blur of sloppy kisses and tangled limbs, words of affection whispered against flushed skin. It’s the most time they’ve gotten together in what feels like years, with nothing and no one to worry about except each other. They fall back asleep sated and warm, nestled together in the cocoon of their bed. It’s hours before they wake once more, the ringing of Emma’s phone distributing the quiet solace they’re created. 

It’s her parents, of course, asking to meet for lunch and with no worthy excuse to give, Emma reluctantly agrees, turning in bed to give him a soured smile.  Though he manages to erase the frown lines from her face with a shared shower and more kisses as he lifts her up onto the bathroom counter.

The walk into town is peaceful enough, with Emma tucked against his arm and her smile pressed against his neck. She is more affectionate now, with her walls gone, no longer afraid to express her emotions through words and touch. 

Her parents are waiting for them in the small courtyard in front of the loft, both wearing similar smiles to the ones Killian is sure he and Emma have themselves. Unfortunately it doesn’t last long, as they round the street corner, the four are met with chaos induced by their latest foes. 

“Well, so much for a day off.” Emma grumbles, pushing her sleeves up in that way that has Killian smiling. She’s fierce and brave, marching straight into battle with astounding determination. 

He heads her words to get everyone away, though he worries, looking to assure her safety every spare second, hating that he isn’t fighting at her side. She’s fierce and brave, but he’s learned all too well that that’s not always enough. Not with the fire floating above the Queen’s hand and -

“Emma!”

She turns quick, ducking down to avoid the fireball, both watching as it scorches the side of the library. Relief floods through him when she smiles in gratitude, the fury in her eyes returning when she pivots back towards their adversaries. He loses sight of her then, hords of frightened civilians running away from the battle and obscuring his line of vision. It feels like centuries before he sees her again, though in reality it's only seconds, catching the ending tendrils of her white magic and feeling as it ricochets off the buildings surrounding them. Emma falls to the ground as Hyde and The Evil Queen retreat in a puff of smoke, Killian running towards her with breakneck speed. 

“Swan!?” He grabs her still shaking arm, helping her to her feet and catching her body as it collides with his own. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, no,  just dizzy.” 

“Maybe you should sit down for a moment. Catch your breath, love.” 

“I’m fine, probably just over exerted myself.” She covers her eyes with the back of her hand, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He rubs her back in soothing circles for a few moments more before she stands up straight, losening her grip on his jacket. “Besides I haven’t eaten since breakfast and we had quite a workout afterwards.” The flirtatiousness of her words does nothing to settle his worry, there is still a shadow to her eyes and a paleness to her skin that has a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach.

-/-/-

**_Storybrooke General Hospital, Present Day_ **

“I brought you some coffee.” Her voice startles him from his wandering thoughts, having been so focused on Emma that Killian nearly jumps out of his chair when Snow places a styrofoam cup down beside him. “How’s she doing?” 

“Not well,” Killian sighs, watching the rise and fall of Emma’s chest sync in time with the beeping of her heart monitor. “After all we just went through, I never thought I’d be in a position again where I could lose everything.” 

“You won’t lose everything.” The conviction in her voice has Killian finally tearing his gaze away from Emma, looking up at green eyes that match his love’s. “You’ll still have us, Killian. Should we fail and Emma -” She pauses on a sharp inhale, collecting herself in a way he has done whenever Henry is in the room. “With or without her, you’re family now. You have been for quite some time and that will never change.” 

“Thank you, milady.”

Snow offers him a small smile, resting a gentle hand to his hunched shoulders.“I think we’re past all those formalities, don’t you?” 

“Aye.” He returns her smirk, but knowing full well that it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, Snow.” 

“You’re welcome.” She parts from his side with a quick kiss to the back of his head before turning on her heels. “David and I are heading back to the vault now, call if you need us or if anything changes.” 

“I will.” Killian watches her depart from the room, arms quick to find Charming’s as they walk down the brightly lit hall. 

He feels frozen, stuck, with nothing to do but sit and observe the slow deterioration of his own True Love. Lost in memories and tormented by the possibilites of a nearly unreachable future. Wondering why the king of gods would give him back his life, if only to take it all away. With silent tears, he returns his gaze to Emma, gripping her hand tighter and hoping this is not how their story ends. 

-/-/-

**_Swan - Jones Residence, 3 Days Prior_ **

They’ve been battling the Evil Queen all day, battles upon battles with only a few hours of rest between. His bones feel heavy, every muscle protesting as he maneuvers his way under the covers of their bed, watching as Emma emerges from the bathroom, face clean and hair wet from her shower. 

It’s easier for Killian to see the weakness that rattles her without the makeup she wears, no longer able to hide the paleness of her skin and the shadows in her eyes. Her movements sluggish as she slinks beneath the blankets, gliding across the cotton sheets and into his space. 

It’s almost an unconscious act, the way his fingers automatically weave through the tangles of hair when she lays down against his chest. It’s soothing for them both, relieving the stress from their bodies in just a few short moments. 

“Love?”

“Hm.” She hums, eyes still closed, fingers dancing across his skin. 

“Are you certain you’re alright? I’ve never seen you get so weak after using your magic. And today, each time it only got worse.” He tries to keep his voice steady, to keep a sense of ease to his words rather than succumb to the concern that haunts him. 

“Killian, I told you, I’m fine. Just tired and rundown from everything that's happened over the past few months.” 

“You’re certain it’s nothing more?” 

“Not entirely, but magic is weird and I’m still getting used to it. That’s probably all it is. Give me a few days and I’ll be back to normal.” Emma raises her head to kiss his cheek, “Come on let’s just go to sleep, who knows when they’ll attack again.” She settles against him once more, her grip on his waist tightening as she tangles their legs together. 

He doesn’t bring it up again, even as he watches her struggle to move come morning, the invisible weight that hangs on her throughout the day. Killian knows that something is amiss, she’s an open book to him, always has been, and whatever is plaguing her post battle has nothing to do with needing more rest. 

As is the case now, with her back to him as she and Regina magic their way towards The Evil Queen. His sword cuts through one of the monsters Regina’s alter had conjured and he is quick to make his way closer to Emma. But she’s quicker with her magic than he is with his steps and the moment the spell to bind the Queen’s magic is cast she’s on the ground. His cry of her name mingles with the ones from her parents as they huddle around her, Killian wasting no time in taking her in his arms. He calls her name thrice, each time resulting in silence as she stays limp against the cold ground. 


End file.
